


Et Terra cum eo lugebat

by mynameissrain



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Biblical Allusions (Abrahamic Religions), Curses, F/M, Fire, POV Julian Blackthorn, Pain, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameissrain/pseuds/mynameissrain
Summary: Before you read, this is tagged as teen and upper ages for a reason: there's description of pain, death and allusions to suicide at some point. This was inspired by my amazing latin teacher, my not at all weird interest towards death and the book Queen of Air and Darkness, by Cassandra Clare, which means it contains slight spoilers.Apart from that, this is an ALTERNATIVE ENDING taken from what happens (or could've happened) in the book, so non of this is Cassandra's direct fault.As I mentioned in the tags, this has biblical allusions; I may add that I do not have any religion studies or specific knowledge, so any corrections will be welcomed.If you like it please share, because this took 3 good weeks to be written, and another to be corrected. Thanks for your time and enjoy your read! ❤️(PS: sorry for the pain ^^')
Relationships: Julian Blackthorn/Emma Carstairs
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Et Terra cum eo lugebat

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read, this is tagged as teen and upper ages for a reason: there's description of pain, death and allusions to suicide at some point. This was inspired by my amazing latin teacher, my not at all weird interest towards death and the book Queen of Air and Darkness, by Cassandra Clare, which means it contains slight spoilers.
> 
> Apart from that, this is an ALTERNATIVE ENDING taken from what happens (or could've happened) in the book, so non of this is Cassandra's direct fault.
> 
> As I mentioned in the tags, this has biblical allusions; I may add that I do not have any religion studies or specific knowledge, so any corrections will be welcomed.
> 
> If you like it please share, because this took 3 good weeks to be written, and another to be corrected. Thanks for your time and enjoy your read! ❤️
> 
> (PS: sorry for the pain ^^')

Julian could hear the murmurs around him; not behind his back, but a great and furious wave that rose above him, covering the sky. Emma laid motionless on his lap, but his hand continued to draw curves and vertices of the _iratze_ unconsciously, muttering her name between run over sobs.

He hadn't allowed himself to walk away from her, not even look away for just a second, but he was aware of the some gloomy reactions from some people of the scene, as if she wasn't still breathing; he knew, from Cristina's silent but present and painful cry, who was crying over Mark's shoulder, (maybe Kieran) in the same way that he knew that Clary had been forced to look away, probably taking refuge in Jace, since she hadn't emitted a strangled sigh of surprise when she saw Emma lying lifeless in Julian's arms. Diana and Gwyn must have seen it too — he could hear Orion whine in complain; it's horseshoes crashing into the rigid base of the sky itself — like Alec and the Rosales, and Kieran must have been public in the only way a warrior was aware that he was attracting attention. Beyond them there must be demons or riders, Julian felt the tip of one of Alec's arrows like a cold sweat on the back of his neck. 

" _Emma_." He sobbed, his voice hoarse. He felt as if he had been screaming for hours and now his battered throat was trying to find a bit of voice to beg for help. The sun shone among the clouds that protected the children of the night; the rays that escaped by cutting the solemn silhouette of the parley, making it look like a mythical prophecy in the form of avenging angel.

_Angel_. — Julian knew, since they were children, that Emma had been the first thing he had recognized as an first angel as soon as he saw her, although that idea might have been a bit shaped over the years, as he began to understand what adults and books meant when they talked about angels. He knew he would never accept another term to describe it. Therefore, when Emma died, after a long life of carrying the cross that was given to her at birth, she became part of everything that was beautiful and lethal: the ocean, the stories, the nightmares and the dreams; The stars and the dizzying sky. So, being Emma now the beautiful and the destructive, the soft and the shattered, the radiant gold that dripped between the cracks of the clouds couldn't be other than the silky curls of her hair, which the Earth had absorbed from her, whose mane was now dyed a dense, dark scarlet red, now a dark copper carved into points. 

It was a guttural pain; a bloody and scorching pain that invaded his lungs for every choppy breath of air he swallowed. A melted iron ran through his veins, burning his blood vessels and burning his ribcage. Emma became heavy in his arms; the trail of a tear that failed to sprout trapped in her eyelashes, now dark and dense. He stared at her chest, her hands, her eyelids and her lips like a shipwrecked man contemplated the line that divided the sky and the ocean, waiting for a boat to take him back home. Waiting for Emma to take him home. 

But the ship didn't appear, and Emma didn't open her eyes; the _iratzes_ barely became a shadow before disappearing.


End file.
